Mi esperanza
by Kiyone Eiri Uesagi
Summary: Kai, herido, recibe el amor de quien siempre lo espero, quien decidio confesarle su amor (Yaoi lime KaixTakao)


Moshi Moshi!

Heme aquí de nuevo escribiendo un one-shot, n.n jeje creo que llenare mi bio con puro one-shot pero espero que les guste mucho, estaba inspirada para escribir un fic, KaixTakao dedicado a mi amiga Hisuo Sakuya... Hi-chan, espero te guste n.n

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Titulo: Mi esperanza

Autora: Kiyone Eiri Uesagi

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Soledad...hace frío, me hace falta de su calor...El viento helado enfría mis mejillas pálidas y mi corazón parece disminuir sus latidos...Un mechón de cabello plateado cae sobre mi frente y mis ojos carmines se han enrojecido, como un hilillo cristalino se desliza en mis mejillas, un hilo de mi alma desprendiéndose dolorosamente...

Buenas tardes...

El esta junto a mi, su piel morena cubierta con aquellas ropas, una playera color amarilla, sus pantalones de mezclilla y una chaqueta roja. En su rostro la sonrisa sincera y alegre y en sus ojos azules, una expresión de felicidad. Se acerca a mi y me pregunta que es lo que me pasa, yo estoy sentado en un rincón y el se ha puesto de cuclillas...Me mira fijamente a los ojos y me pregunta que me sucede...

A decir verdad, el ver su cara me tranquiliza un poco, de manera que logro contener ese llanto, y así el me vuelve a sonreír, es tan cálido, su sonrisa parece tan honesta, quiere ayudarme.

Aun así, puedo sentir ese dolor oprime mi pecho y duele demasiado...Apenas puedo respirar, las lágrimas han cesado. Y el se sienta ahora a mi lado y comienza a hablarme...

Puedes confiar en mi, Kai, yo quiero ayudarte...

Podemos ir a un lugar privado?

Por su expresión repentina de seriedad, parece intuir que algo malo me sucede...Mas sin embargo, se pone de pie y me tiende la mano...Vuelve a sonreír y cierra sus ojos, tomo su mano y me pongo de pie.

Salimos ambos de aquella oficina, el camino es de color gris, al menos así mi corazón me lo hace ver, aun a pesar de la temperatura alta, y los niños jugando alegremente en el parque, todo parece no tener sentido, Takao camina a mi lado y mira alrededor suyo y vuelve a sonreír, pareciera como si todo el tiempo tuviera ese positivismo en su ser, siempre despreocupado. Me gustaría tomar un poco de su alegría...Sin tener que lidiar con este dolor, esa persona me lastimó, esa persona me dijo que me amaba...Se lo creí, creí que me hablaba con la verdad, no puedo...No puedo creer que, el dijera que...

Takao se detiene al ver como aprieto mis puños y se pone frente a mi, ha decidido que me llevara a su apartamento, el me lo dijo...Me toma suavemente de la mano buscando transmitirme seguridad en mi mismo. Por lo menos lo intenta...

Caminamos ambos por un pequeño sendero, los pétalos de sakura se desprenden y se mueven delicadamente con el viento que aun para mi sigue congelando mi rostro...Pero Takao muestra nuevamente esa sonrisa cálida, esa sonrisa tan serena y limpia...

Hemos llegado, el edificio es elegante y el me sigue jalando, subimos al elevador y ambos seguimos sin pronunciar palabra alguna...Lentamente se abren las puertas y ambos descendemos del aparato y el me sigue guiando hasta llegar a una gran puerta de color blanco, con la mano libre abre, sigue sin soltarme...

Entramos juntos a su apartamento y me indica que me siente en un sillón color negro, lo suficientemente amplio para que quepamos los dos.

Ahora si, cuéntame que pasa...

"flash back"

El día era agradable, los pájaros cantaban alegremente mientras le esperaba, sus cabellos negros caían sobre su espalda, yo estaba prendado del ámbar de sus ojos, y de su suave piel canela, era tan hermoso verlo ahí cerca de mi, y sonreír...sus labios sobre los míos, nunca antes había amado a alguien como el, el simple hecho de verlo cerca de mi, me sobresaltaba el corazón y me arrancaba una gran sonrisa...Nunca creí que el me llegara a dañar tanto...

Ahora recuerdo ese día, estaba pensando en el como siempre, en sus ojos ámbar y en su cabello negro...Era bello...caminaba despacio, y ahí estaba él...Estaba de pie estaba observando su reloj...No me había llamado así que no me esperaba a mi pero aun así quise acercarme. Quería darle una sorpresa, quería asustarlo, di tres pasos lentos por que ya no me pude mover...

Me he quedado helado al ver aquella escena, un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules llegaba, su apariencia era la de un ángel aunque para mi era el mas cruel de los demonios, su piel blanca parecía como la nieve y sus ojos brillaban al verte, se abraza de ti y te besa en la boca...Rápidamente pienso: Suéltalo. Pero tu no lo evitas, tu lo correspondes, te veías con el a mis espaldas, y ahora el nudo de mi garganta acrecentó sus fuerzas no podía respirar, un dolor agudo en mi corazón.

Preferí no decirle nada y callar mi pena, hasta no aguantar mas y en ese entonces él me descubrió...

"end flash back"

Acabas de escuchar toda mi historia mientras ves como mis ojos rompen en llanto, te pones de pie y sin pensarlo dos veces acercas tu rostro al mío mientras vuelves a sonreír, tomas mis hombros mientras yo abro los ojos del todo impresionado, y seductoramente besas mis labios, robando un poco de mi aliento...Es ahí cuando me preguntas un poco agitado, no se si es por el beso o es por el calor que comienza a sentirse...

"Kai, te amo...Siempre te amé, desde que te conocí, no había tenido el valor de decirte lo que llevaba dentro de mi, este sentimiento, el querer pasar las noches abrazado de ti, el querer estar cerca de ti cada segundo...El querer besar tus labios y aguantarme las ganas, por ver que tu le amabas a él..."

Takao, yo...no sabía que sentías eso por mi...No sabía de tu sufrimiento, perdóname por no haberme dado cuenta de tu amor hacia mí...Soy un tonto y decidí sufrir por aquella persona, mas se que ahora tu has decidido tomar el valor para decirlo...

Tu rostro se ensombreció y dos cristales por lágrimas, salieron de tus ojos, ahora estas experimentando el mismo dolor que yo, al ver que mis ojos se han quedado atónitos al escuchar de tus sentimientos...Tu...solo tu, has decidido compartir las lágrimas conmigo y no sabes cuanto lo agradezco, sin pensarlo, nuevamente he decidido, caer en las garras, sin dudarlo tomo con ambas manos tu cintura y te acercó hacia mi, hasta quedar sentado sobre mi regazo, un rubor rojo aparece en tu rostro mientras las lágrimas resbalan lentamente acariciando tus mejillas...Con una de mis manos la acerco a tu rostro y limpio ese rastro líquido cristalino, puro...

Así nos quedamos unos minutos, mirándonos fijamente a los ojos, las palabras no existen en ese instante ni hacen falta por ahora, solo quiero mirarte, mientras tu lo haces también, ahora observo con delicadeza y con antojo tus labios suaves, los que me dejaste probar, los que saben a dulce miel, de la cual nuevamente quiero degustar...En un movimiento rápido te acerco más y uno con desenfreno nuestros labios, jugueteando con ellos ese momento es mágico, mientras nuestros labios se acarician mutuamente, el calor comienza a aumentar, mientras nos entregamos en ese beso, quiero poseer mas de ti.

Comienzo por introducir mis manos curiosas por debajo de tu playera amarilla mientras tu decides facilitarme todo, eres tan amable, tanto que comienzas a despojarte a ti mismo de tu chaqueta color rojo, mientras cierras los ojos y te vas recostando. Con ambas manos me jalas hacia ti, el sillón es muy amplio y, sin pensarlo, sería el lugar muy loco para hacerte mío...Ahora suena divertida la idea de tenerte aquí...

Lentamente quedas recostado mientras yo quedo encima de ti, los corazones comienzan a latir mas fuerte acelerando el pulso, agitando nuestras respiraciones, pero eso no nos detiene, mientras tu lentamente por debajo de mi ropa acaricias mi espalda, con toques suaves, quitándome la camiseta negra, ahora estoy semidesnudo, mientras esas caricias provocan que mi entrepierna comience a ponerse rígida, siento por debajo de mi abdomen que la tuya también lo está...Mis besos ahora tocan tu cuello acariciando ese tramo de tu piel morena, dejando un rastro de saliva, puedo sentir que tu corazón late muy fuerte mientras tu te aferras de mi espalda, te gusta sentirte asi mientras de tus labios escapan fuertes gemidos, con una mano ahora buscas tocar mi miembro y exitarlo mas de lo que ya esta.

Siento tu cálida mano sobre mi entrepierna, aprietas mi miembro y este deja escapar el líquido blanco, humedeciendo un poco mi ropa, demo, tu sigues aferrado, una sensación placentera corre por mi cuerpo, y retiras tu mano de ahí, esta empapada de aquél líquido, el cual comienzas a lamer de tu mano, decido por fin desprendernos de la ropa que aun tenemos puesta.

La tarde pasa rápida mientras al calor de nuestro amor poco a poco se consuma entre la pasión y el placer que llena nuestros cuerpos, por fin entre a ti y tus suspiros hondos y largos son como música para mis oídos, tu, solo tu, mi niño, tu me abrigaste ahora que yo sentía frío y esa calidez de tu corazón me abrió las puertas a una nueva oportunidad de amar, arriesgándolo todo. De jugarlo todo por ti.

Te quedas dormido bajo de mi, ha sido un encuentro agitado y estas algo agotado por lo que acabamos de concluir, sonríes, y no puedo evitar sonreír, te ves tan lindo, tan tierno, te abrazo, y asi quiero quedarme, solo me acomodo para no molestarte, y asi la tarde pasa lenta, por que ya nos hemos declarado, somos ya uno solo, nuestra primera vez, lo que siempre he soñado, lo encontré en ti, Takao Kinomiya.

00000000000000000000000000000

Ooh esto es un milagro, esta vez no maté a nadie ni nadie murió, xD este es de los primeros fics que hago que terminan en un final feliz, perdóname Hisuo, soy medio patética en eso de los lemon u.u espero no te moleste que haya quedado en un lime :D. Cuidate mucho y a las personas que hayan leido, porfa dejen un review ya sea para bien o para mal hai? Ja ne nOn


End file.
